Mistletoe
by That.Asian.Chick.10
Summary: Neji and Tenten on a date? Not really, but they're under a mistletoe     OOC   Oneshot NejiTen


**_CHOTTO! _**

**_Sorry I have to make this seriously quick... Merry Christmas everybody!_**

**_Anyways... I'm in vegas right now so I have no time for anything else... I'm so sorry_**

**_Anyways..._**

**_Disclaimer... Blah blah blah, I don't own Naruto..._**

* * *

Well, Hokage's throwing a party for Konoha 11 for doing an awesome job all this year, through D-rank mission to S-rank. They made it one piece and alive.

The Hokage invited over their Sensei and other also, even Captain Yamato is there.

All of Konoha 11 is wearing their regular clothes; they left their ninja clothes at the laundry so they won't have to touch it the whole night.

The whole night filled with people around a small lobby by the Hokage's tower, to Naruto it was pathetic. To the other, it was okay, it is nice and damp, and luckily the Hokage has time to decorate some of the few.

There was also mistletoe by the photo booth just in case you have a lover next to you and some lovers don't even know the mistletoe is there. Other than that, there was also mistletoe everywhere, above the roof there around ten hidden. Jiraiya Sama has been standing there all day with his lips out to a pout and waiting for some girl to kiss him. Someone did, some old lady who owns the crazy cat that keeps on running away from its master, no offence but I think the cat should run faster, hide better and kill itself from humiliation.

Tenten arrived with her normal baggy pants, regular hair buns, blue hip long Chinese shirt, which she regularly wears when she's on her day off, Neji behind her wore his regular outfit, the khaki shirt, and brown shorts. Neither of them placed their headband anywhere, Neji just has bandages to cover his curse seal.

Tenten and Neji surely didn't want to go, to Tenten, it was too girly and annoying and to Neji it was stupid and just a waste of time away from his training.

Both of them crossed their arms and slowly made their way to the dance floor just to get to the other side of the lobby to where to food and tables are since most of the tables are filled with no-idea-who-they-are ninjas.

"Well, I'll get some food, do you want some?" Tenten asked as she slowly made her way to the food area and looking at Neji.

"No thanks… I'll just find the two of us a table" He said as he closed his eyes and walked to a table he already saw a few moments ago.

Tenten grabbed her food, some sushi rolls, there was even Chinese food which is her favorite and Dumplings, there was also American food which most of the Ninjas have not tried, she grabbed a hotdog and a hotdog bun and poured some ketchup and mayonnaise on it.

She made her way to the two person table, it was fairly nice, no stains, a rose on the middle and a small candle. Tenten felt awkward sitting on a table like this with Neji, it seems too romantic or something.

"Neji…" She said with a small creeped out face.

"Yes?" He asked, his eyes are still closed, it was quite famous, if Neji Hyuga closes his eyes it's quickly know that he is thinking.

"Well, don't you think this table is too…" Tenten got cut off.

"Romantic?" Neji barged in. He sighed and opened his eyes.

"Uh… kind of" She had an eye twitch from what he just said.

"Would you rather sit with Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji, who are idiots, with Sakura, Ino and Hinata Sama who might be talking about guys and girly stuff, with Shino who is really creepy with his bugs, with Lee and Guy who are celebrating because of the youth that is happening right now, or with me just the most regular person here?" He said as he closed his eyes again. Tenten couldn't say anything after that.

She knows all of them are weirdos, for her, even Neji is a weird person who doesn't like to talk much.

'_Please, the only normal person here is me' _Tenten thought and smirked, "Whatever, I'm hungry, continue with your thinking while I eat" She said as she split her chopstick in half and thanked for the food.

"I can't" Neji opened his eyes and sighed, he looked directly at Tenten who is staring at how to eat a hotdog with chopsticks.

"Why not?" She said still trying to figure out what is wrong and the hotdog kept on slipping away.

"The music is too loud, and you don't use chopsticks to eat hotdogs" He said, he continued to sigh and crossed his arms.

"I…I know that" She said placing the chopsticks down and staring at it. She simply have no idea how to eat a hotdog on a bun, what does he even know, it's not like he has been to the land called 'America'

"Here, give me your plate" He sighed and grabbed her plate.

"You just grabbed it" She said with a sweat drop and quite loose feeling.

"I know" He grabbed a Sushi roll, dumped it in soy sauce grabbed it again and ate it.

"What the hell, you just ate my sushi!" She smacked the table gently, making a thud but not a really loud thud.

"Err, I know… Anyways, this is how you eat a hotdog" He grabbed the hotdog with his bare hands and stuffed it in his mouth and ripped part of it apart.

Tenten made a confused face knowing she can't fit anything that big inside her mouth.

"Come on share it with me" Neji said as he gulped it down and held the other side to Tenten.

"I thought you weren't hungry" Tenten asked and smirked.

"I didn't say that, I said, 'No thanks, and I'll get us a table'" He said pointing the other half of the hotdog to Tenten.

"Why don't you just cut in half?" She said, if they continue eating like that the hotdog will shorten and soon will eat each other's lips.

"Ohh! Sorry 'bout that, I didn't think of it through" He split the hotdog in half and handed one to me.

"Ohh, look at you two lovebirds!" Jiraiya interrupted as he held a camera, paper and pen, "You two are the perfect couple I'm looking for, for my next Icha Icha book!" Jiraiya continued.

"What?" Neji and Tenten said in unison.

"Well, look at it this way… Two young couples, as far as I know not in love, are sitting under the mistletoe." He said as he pointed upwards and showed mistletoe high above in the ceiling and one hand on his chin and grinning.

"Neji…!" She gritted her teeth together.

"Er, look I didn't know Tenten" Neji waved his hands around refusing and defending himself.

"Tsk. Let's just ignore the fact that Jiraiya Sama is here and stalking the two of us." Tenten crossed her arms and closed her eyes in embarrassment.

"Uh, yeah" Neji said as he opened his mouth and bit on the hotdog.

"HEY EVERYBODY, LOOK AT THIS COUPLE HERE HAVING A 'DATE' UNDER MISTLETOE" Jiraiya yelled as he put his hands up and yelled till everybody stayed quiet, the loud music went down and everybody stopped dancing.

Eye twitches came out of Neji and Tenten's eye as they pretended to smile and gritted their teeth together.

"KISS" Naruto on the other table yelled.

"Naruto!" Tenten said as she stood up.

"KISS, KISS, KISS!" The audience yelled as they put their arm up in the air and every time they say 'kiss' they raise it up then down.

"Damn it" Tenten said.

Neji looked at her and shrugged his shoulder.

She can't believe it, is he just going to give the audience what they want. He gives up easily when it comes to this kind of stuff; he's never pressured a lot.

"Fine… but I'll kick your ass, Hyuga" She grabbed his shirt and pulled it up. The veins from her head are popping up.

"Oh shut up" She said to the audience and they stopped.

He smirked at the girl who is pulling his khaki shirt, He was making a fun out of Tenten, and he smirked at her like it was a joke or something.

"Are you making a joke out of me Hyuga?" She said releasing her grip from his shirt, he stood up properly and held her waist and pulled her towards him.

She got in shock that he actually pulled her closer, his eyes shined in front of her meeting her chocolate brown eyes and his pearl eyes.

She leaned in, she cupped her hand on his cheek and softly poured her lips into his, she didn't kiss at first but soon, it was not use she can't resist to kiss a Hyuga. She won't let anything like this pass.

They kissed for ten seconds the maximum and she slapped him.

"Err, what was that for?" He touched his cheek and the audience got into a deep shock also.

'_Did he touch her private part?' _That was what the audience was thinking. It was weird of them to think like that.

"That's for stealing my hotdog, Hyuga!" She said but she blushed and pulled his collar and pulling him into one more kiss.

She smiled at him, and he smiled back. They broke apart and smiled flirty to each other.

"TENTEN, NEJI! That was wonderful!" Guy and Lee came and having their hands intertwindered with their own.

'_Damn it… damn it… damn it… damn it…'_ Tenten thought.

"Yes… very wonderful, I couldn't have asked for better teammates" Lee hugged both of them splitting them apart.

"Yeah… I'd ask for a new one" Tenten mumbled.

"Did you say something" Lee asked.

"No, no… continue on…" Tenten said with her teeth together as she spoke.

"Tenten… here you go" Neji came with a so called 'Hamburger' in his hands.

It felt weird to Tenten how Americans like meat inside bread.

She grabbed it, but before she could eat it. Neji gave her a peck on her lips; she blushed and looked at him. He started eating his hamburger.

"Well… that was tasty" He said, he haven't even started eating his hamburger Tenten blushed and ate again…

* * *

**_I'll update soon. ASAP_**

**_I'll be home by monday so yea_**


End file.
